Comenzar de cero
by Sally702
Summary: La vida es dura cuando quiere. En este caso, una verdadera mierda. Tu madre muere, y luego tu padre y hermana. Crees que todo está perdido, ya no hay nada más por los cual sonreír. Llorar no es una opción, ¿entonces, qué hacer? La vida es dura cuando quiere, pero debes enfrentarla, comenzar de cero...
1. Comienzo

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Comenzar de cero._

-Oye, ¿ya viste?

-Si, lo escuché hace un par de días.

-A veces la vida es cruel.

-Si, pero agradezco que sea ella y alguna de nosotras.

-Cierto, aún así, debe ser feo por lo que debe estar pasando.

Susurros, tan solo estúpidos susurros los que escucho cada vez que camino por estos pasillos. Son tan solo cosas, que dice la gente sin darse cuenta que los escucho. Tan solo son susurros vacíos, yo solamente se la realidad, nadie más la sabe, mis desgracias, todos mis asuntos, todo lo mío… yo solamente sé la verdad.

Sonreí al pasar al lado de esa tres chicas, tan solo sonreí, porque es lo único que puedo hacer ante personas que son así: ignorantes a las realidades ajenas.

Mi vida está hecha una desastre, todo lo que tenía lo perdí, todo lo que alguna vez pude llamar "familia" se fue, se esfumó como muchos de mis sueños. Ellos eran mi todo, ellos eran los únicos que me apoyaban. Pero demostrar todas mis penas, prefiero guardármelas.

Caminaba al salón de clases. Estudio en el Instituto Konoha, y estoy en último año. He asistido aquí desde la primaria, me conocía cada rincón que había en este edificio. Además, tengo varios recuerdos que quedaron grabados a fuego en mi mente, como por ejemplo, el día en que conocí a mi mejor amiga: Yamanaka Ino…

**Flash Back.**

-Diablos- mascullé -, esto no puede estar pasando- decía derramando lágrimas -. Todo es una mentira- trataba de convencerme -. ¡Nada! ¡Nada de esto es verdad!- grité a todo pulmón. Me encontraba sentada bajo un roble, tenía siete años.

Estaba sola, y mejor era así. Nadie quien vea mis lamentos. Estaba destrozada. Mi corazón pedía a gritos sacar todo ese sufrimiento: mi madre había muerto. Hacía dos días, sábado, mi madre había muerto de cáncer. La mujer… la mujer la cual me había dado la vida, la mujer que me apoyó toda esta corta vida, la mujer la cual aprecié y amé. Y yo… y yo… y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle adiós.

-Oye- escuché una vocecilla detrás mío -, ¿por qué tantas lágrimas?- Una niña, rubia y ojos celestes como el cielo, me miraba curiosa. Lucía un vestido color amarillo y un saquito color rosa. Juré que había visto a la niña más hermosa -. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó.

-¿Q-Qué?- pregunté un tanto confundida por su expresión.

-Jiji- rió -, es que como no respondes, bueno, se podría decir que te comió la lengua el gato- aclaró.

-Ja Ja, muy graciosa- solté con sarcasmo -. Si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola- pedí.

-¿Eh?- dijo y se acercó a mi cara - Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿has llorado?- preguntó delineando un camino de lágrimas que había dejado.

-N-No- musité.

-Claro que sí- se sentó a mi lado -. Has estado llorando. ¿Puedo saber por qué?- peguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

-N-No es nada- dije débilmente mientras clavaba mis uñas en la palma de mi mano.

-Nadie llora por nada- acarició la palma de mi mano al darse cuenta de que me estaba lastimando.

-Solamente es una estupidez- dije. Sabía que debía parar de hablar. Cuanto más soltara palabras, más me hacia daño. El hecho de decir que era una estupidez, o decir que no era nada, simplemente me destrozaba.

-Anda, tal vez pueda comprender esa estupidez- sonrió otra vez.

Necesitaba desahogarme. Necesitaba que alguien me escuche. No podría con mi padre, eso lo haría poner aún más triste y enfadado. Y con mi hermana no podría, con cuatro años no puedo decirle que mi madre se ha ido y no volverá. Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que puedo quitarme los pesos de encima, ya no soportaba más callar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Veras- empecé y cogí aire -, mi madre… ella…- no podía contenerme, mis lágrimas salían como cuando salen de la ducha, muchas gotas y no se pueden detener con la mano, así me sentía -, ella murió- dije triste entre sollozos.

Me sentía sola, fría, ajena al mudo real. Para mí, ese momento era como una realidad alterna, algo alejado de mí. Por desgracia, lo que yo quería que fuese, no era. Tan solo la podrida realidad de mi vida. Mi corazón rasgado. De pronto, un calor me invadió, un calor agradable. Parecido a un abrazo de mi madre, esos que hacían tranquilizarme. Abrí los ojos, ya que los había cerrado para detener mis lágrimas, y vi a esa niña abrazarme. Por un instante, dudé en corresponder al abrazo, pero luego, impulsos o no se que, la abracé. Me sentía aliviada, y no tan triste.

-Tranquila- dijo -, te prometo que a partir de ahora, tus días serán felices- se separó de mí y despejó las lágrimas de mi cara -. Sonríe, mañana será un nuevo día.

La miré detenidamente: tenía una sonrisa, pero sus ojos marcaban un camino de lágrimas. Ella había llorado. Me acerqué hacia ella y miré directamente a los ojos.

-No es nada- se limpió las lágrimas -Es solo que, bueno, lo que te ha pasado, no se lo merece nadie- sonrió melancólicamente -. Por cierto, soy Yamanaka Ino, y… me gustaría que seamos amigas- extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hyuga Hianata- correspondí a su saludo -. Yo también quiero que seamos amigas- sonreí.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ese día, realmente me sentí feliz. Comprendí que no me sentía sola en el mundo. Que mi padre y mi hermana también sufrían, y que tan solo con un poco de cariño las cosas pueden ir mejorando. También comprendí que Ino era alguien muy especial; y desde ese día, no la hice solo una amiga, sino una hermana.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, eso fue hace años. Ahora, tenía dieciséis años y mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Mi hermana y mi padre habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico hace dos días, por lo tanto, hoy era lunes por la mañana, para ser exactos, las siete y media. En estos momentos me dirigía a clases de Lengua, por suerte mi clase favorita. Allí leíamos, escribíamos, teníamos la libre expresión. No importaba tu forma de pensar, solamente importaba tu forma de ser. Además, me sentaba junto a Ino, así que sin duda podría despejar mi mente.

Entré al salón y para colmo, estaba lleno. Cuando entré el silencio reinó y todos calvaron su vista en mí. Era el punto donde todos miraban; sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacían. Las noticias en la escuela vuelan como cuando los paparazzi tiene un escándalo sobre alguien importante. Bueno, la noticia de que mi padre y hermana habían muerto se anunció por los noticieros matutinos, cosa que todos lo habrán visto. También salió en el diario y en las páginas web donde te informan cada noticia del día.

-Buenos días- saludé y me dirigí a mi asiento junto a mi amiga.

Me senté y saqué mi cuaderno, abrí la contra tapa y me puse a escribir un poema.

-Buenos días- saludó inaudiblemente Ino -. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Bien- sonreí, lastimándome por dentro -. O al menos lo estaré- dije al ver su cara triste.

-Hinata, yo…- pero antes de terminar le corté.

-Oye, ya he pasado por esto una vez, tu lo sabes. Además- añadí -, mi vida es un desastre como para hablar cosas como esas. Solamente necesito despejar mi mente por un par de días, ¿y qué mejor que la clase de Lengua?- sonreí y ella también sonrió.

-¡Me alegro!- me dio un abrazo - Hinata no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites, y si quieres puedes venir unos días a vivir conmigo- propuso.

-Me encantaría- dije -, pero quiero estar sola en casa.

-Te entiendo- me dijo - . Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué pasará con tu casa?- preguntó.

-Ya lo he solucionado- respondí tratando de evitar más del tema.

-¿Cómo?- suspiré.

-Mi primo vendrá con su familia- dije un tanto cortante.

-¿Y te molesta?

-No. No me molesta, siempre quise vivir con mi primo y mi tío, ellos tenían buena relación con mi familia, y siempre que venían me divertía mucho- sonreí ante los leves recuerdos que tenía -. Ahora, por favor, no quiero hablar más de eso.

-Cl-Claro, perdón- se disculpó y empezó a sacar las cosas de su bolso.

Tocó la campana de clases y entró Yuhi Kurenai, la profesora.

-Buenos días- saludó.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos.

Miró al salón completo y luego me miró a mí. Noté una mirada melancólica en su rostro. Todos se dieron cuenta y clavaron su mirada en mí. Me sentí cohibida, la verdad no me gustaba para nada las miradas que estaban sobre mí. Era como si tuviera algo en mi rostro, o si hubiera cometido un delito de alto rango. ¿Pero era algo como eso? No. Se trataba de la muerte de mi familia y todos me miraban como si fuera algo "increíble. O sea, queridos compañeros y maestra, ubíquense. No me miren de esa forma.

-Profesora, comencemos con la clase- pidió Ino.

-Cl-Claro, lo lamento- dijo Kurenai y empezó a sacar las cosas de su maletín.

-Gracia- susurré para mi mejor amiga.

-No hay de que- me sonrió.

-Silencio, por favor- pidió la profesora -. Antes de comenzar la clase, haremos algunos cambios- susurros por el salón se escucharon, yo solamente me dediqué a desplomarme en mi asiento, es decir, estábamos a mitad de año y aún así nos cambiaban -Por favor, guarden silencio- pidió otra vez -. Los cambios se deben a la integridad en el grupo- todos la miramos con cara de no entender -. A lo que voy es que desde que ha empezado el año, se han sentado junto a su compañero, y se sentaron junto a él o ella por alguna razón especial: son amigos. Así que he pensado en realizar estos cambios para que conozcamos a otra persona- sonrió.

Algunas quejas se expandieron. Era algo obvio que nadie estuviera de acuerdo, si cada uno había elegido a su compañero. Además, no puede hacer esto.

-Profesora- dije en voz alta -, los cambios los debe realizar la directora.

-Claro- asintió -, por esa razón el viernes hablé con ella acerca de estos cambios cosa que aprobó.

-Buen intento- me susurró Ino.

Estaba un poco enfadada, ya bastante tenía con las cosas que habían sucedido el fin de semana, ahora no podría divertirme ni siquiera en la escuela. Las cosas se estaban tornado una tremenda porquería.

-Muy bien, las cosas serán así: los compañeros que estén a la derecha se adelantarán al banco próximo. El que está adelante, se irá al banco de atrás- todos bufaron -. Y les digo que no habrá excepción- vi a Ino tomar sus cosas y levantarse. Miré a su nuevo compañero, era Sai, un chico flaco y alto, jamás se lo vio sonreír con sinceridad.

Estaba un tanto abrumada. Las cosas ya no iban bien, y mi vida estaba patas para arriba. No quería más problemas de los que ya tenía. Miré para atrás y vi a Sakura, no nos tratábamos, ella no me conocía ni yo a ella. Éramos compañeras de salón nada más.

-Hola- escuché para mi derecha. Giré un poco la cabeza. Era Naruto, rubio y ojos celestes, entraba en la lista de "Le doy" de Ino.

No lo conocía para nada. Habré escuchado que se ha metido en varios problemas en la escuela, y otras cosas como que había perdido su virginidad y que había robado un auto, aunque creo que esta última sea mentira. Sabía que era amable porque, aunque no lo conozca, me ha ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, por ejemplo a llevar algunos formularios a sala de profesores, o cuando nos toca limpiar el salón después de clase borra las partes del pizarrón a las que yo no llego por ser un tanto bajita.

-Hola- saludé e hice a un lado mis cosas para que apoyara las suyas.

Se sentó y sacó sus cosas de la mochila. Unos cuadernos de negro con cuadrados rojos. Una cartuchera que decía "_I will not give up so easy_", en español significaba "no pienso rendirme tan fácil". Palabras inspiradoras. Pensé.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó. Lo miré confundida - Es que no parabas de mirar mi cartuchera.

-Está buena- dije -, la frase me gusta- sonreí. En parte era verdad, podrían ser palabras inspiradoras, pero era muy buena frase.

-Gracias- sonrió y llevó una mano a su nuca.

-Alumnos- llamó la profesora -, el trabajo de hoy es algo simple, quiero que escriban un poema junto a su compañero de banco, hoy realizarán el borrador, y mañana me traerán el que presentarán frente a toda la clase.

Miré a mi compañero, realmente estaba algo incómoda. Nunca me había gustado sacar al exterior mi verdadero yo frente un chico. No es que me de vergüenza, es que mi ser interior solo lo conoce Ino, ella siempre me ha comprendido como nadie y logré abrirme, sacar mis sentimientos de amistad. Pero la cosa era que mi personalidad era reservada, por más que intentara sacar al exterior mi interior, no podía.

-Ejeje- escuché una risa sacarme de mis pensamientos - . ¿Trabajamos?- preguntó.

-Claro- dije.

Estábamos los dos en blanco. No iban ni venían ideas. Lo notaba en su expresión ya que fruncía el ceño. Veía que garabateaba en la hoja algunas palabras pero ninguna le parecía y la tachaba.

Yo, por mi lado, dibujaba cosas sin sentido mientras trataba de pensar con claridad en algo. Mi mente abrumada no servía. No podía pensar con claridad, las cosas ni siquiera iban o venían. Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana… los tres… yo sola… ¡ME DABA FURIA! ¡Me encontraba sola en este maldito mundo! Sola, sola, sola, quedé sola. Ni mi primo podría ocupar ese vacío que deja mi corazón, ya no, ya no. Estaba sola, no tenía nada, lo perdí todo en dos partes de mi vida: la primera a los siete y la segunda hacía a penas dos días.

-Debí quedarme en casa- resoplé y luego mascullé una palabrota -. Soy una estúpida. Realmente soy una estúpida- decía tomándome de la cabeza clavando mis uñas en mi cuero cabelludo. No me contuve más y dejé que las lágrimas salieran, estaba devastada y llorar era lo único que hacía. Y ahora, ¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo seguir adelante?, ¿qué será de mí? Esas preguntas me invadieron en un segundo.

-Estoy harta de que la vida conmigo sea una escoria- mascullé -. No soporto más. Me siento confundida- me clavaba las uñas aún más fuerte y me dolía, pero el dolor físico no era nada en comparación con mi verdadero dolor. ¡Todo era una porquería!

-¡Oye!- sentí unas manos tomarme con fuerza de las muñecas y apartármelas de la cabeza -, te haces daño- era Naruto. Él estaba procurando que no me lastime.

-Déjame- pedí entre sollozos -. Este dolor no se compara con el otro- lloraba aún con más fuerza y la verdad odiaba eso; llorar en frente los demás me hacía sentir débil.

-Quita las manos de tu cabeza- forzó logrando lo que quería -. Lastimarte no te servirá de nada- me dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si regañara a una niña -. Ni mucho menos insultarte y llorar. Las cosas pasan por una razón y si pasó lo que te pasó, de seguro lo que vendrá no te dará dolor- miré con confusión -. Las personas que sufren en su vida, algún día serán más felices de lo que es una persona que no ha sufrido cosas así- sonrió -. Créeme, te entiendo.

Sentí más rabia invadirme. ¿Qué sabía él de mi dolor? ¿Qué sabía él de mi sufrimiento?

-¡Cállate!- grité parándome de mi asiento -¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- grité aún más fuerte -¡NO SABES NADA!

La rabia, la confusión, el miedo, la soledad, y varios sentimientos similares me invadieron en un segundo. No quería quedarme ahí a esperar calmarme mientras era observada por todos así que junté mis cosas y salí del salón a todo paso. Escuché un "espera" pero ni le presté atención al que gritó y me fui de ahí. Caminaba por los pasillos a paso apurado, realmente quería escapar, volver a mi casa, tirarme en mi cama. Por primera vez salía de la escuela sola. Siempre me recogía mi padre o mi madre, pero esta vez estaba decidida a volver sola. Salí de la escuela. Era el primer periodo, por lo que eran las ocho de la mañana. Las calles estaban ya no tan vacías.

Me apoyé en el muro de la escuela. Miraba un punto fijo en las baldosas esperando a que ellas me tragaran. No había nada por hacer. Debía admitir que mi vida se había ido al caño. Todo lo que pude querer y amar se había esfumado como una nube.

"Créeme, te entiendo". Resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-No entiendes lo que es ver morir a tu madre frente a tus ojos y no poder decirle adiós. Tampoco entiendes lo que es escuchar por teléfono que tu padre y tu hermana murieron en un accidente de tránsito.

Mis lágrimas fluyeron con naturaleza y decidí irme a casa. Sabía el camino de pies a cabeza, siempre hice el mismo. Sequé mis lágrimas y empecé a caminar a mi casa.

Debía pasar por un lugar que no era muy lindo que digamos. Era un pequeño barrio, con dos cuadras en total. Todas casitas muy pequeñas, y desde la ventanilla del auto lograba ver a hombres que miraban el auto de mi padre. Supuse que era porque era un auto nuevo, pero un día mi padre me dijo que si algún día no venía por mí, utilizara otro camino para volver a casa ya que una tarde, intentaron asaltarlo. Pero el problema era en que no tenía otro camino, es decir, mi padre siempre utilizó ese camino y no otro. Por lo tanto no sabía como volver a casa si tomaba otro camino.

-Ok, tranquila, camina rápido y pasaremos este barrio- me dije a mi misma y me aferré a mi bolso.

Crucé la calle y empecé a caminar. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y casi no había gente. No estaba asustada, sabía que mis padres y mi hermana me estaban cuidando en algún sitio; siempre los llevaría conmigo. Caminaba a un paso seguro, se podía escuchar el taco de los zapatos del colegio.

Escuché un chiflido y ni siquiera me dí la vuelta para ver quien era. Ni que fuera un perro para que me anden chiflando. Seguí mi camino pero escuché unas risas.

-¡Ven! ¡Vos gatita, acércate!- gritaron detrás mío. Yo, seguía mi paso un poco más nerviosa que ahora. Solamente faltaba una cuadra y llegaría a mi casa.

-¡Chiquita, ven con tu papi!- baboso, pensé mientras seguía caminado un poco más rápido.

Las voces fueron cortadas por risas y luego no se escuchó nada. Se habrían ido, eso es, se habían ido porque no pudieron conmigo. Realmente esteba aliviada.

Sentí un jalón de mi brazo. Alcé la vista, era un tipejo de unos cuarenta años. Me apretó fuerte del brazo mientras yo trataba de soltarme de su agarre. El miedo empezó a correr desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta la uña de mis pies, la verdad, esto no me estaba gustando. De la nada, otro me había agarrado del otro brazo. Pensé que quería mi bolso, pero estaba equivocada. No me había quitado el bolso, solamente me tomó del brazo y los dos hombres me apoyaron contra una pared.

-¡Suéltenme!- grité tratando de zafar de su agarre.

-Jajajaja- carcajeaba el de cuarenta -, ni en sueños me pierdo esta oportunidad con una gatita tan linda- susurró lamiendo mi oreja, provocándome asco.

-Pero tu debes valer mucho- escuché al otro que me tenía el brazo con una mano y con la otra recorriendo este.

-¡Quita tu mano imbécil!- dije y empecé a tironear de mis brazos.

-Shhh- chistó el imbécil -, no seas una chillona, solamente te probaremos y quién sabe, tal vez hagamos buen negocio contigo- sonrió.

¿Probarme? ¿Venderme? ¡Querían prostituirme! ¡Demonios, me estoy desesperando! ¡Debía salir de aquí o nadie sabría lo que me pasaría!

-¡Quita tus manos de ahí!- grité sintiendo la una mano del viejo meterse por mi falda.

-Tienes unas piernas suaves- susurró roncamente.

Además de todo esto, estábamos en la calle. ¡DEMONIOS ESTÁBAMOS EN LA CALLE Y AÚN ASÍ ME TOCABAN! ¡¿Qué porquería les pasaba por la cabeza?!

-¡Viejos de mierda suéltenme!- grité agudo -¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- la presión en mi pecho se sentía cada vez más fuerte, mis lágrimas salían descontroladamente, mis piernas apenas me sostenían. Tenía miedo a lo que me pase, sobretodo a que nadie sabría lo que pasó conmigo.

-Boquita sucia que tienes- masculló el que antes me tocaba el brazo. Ahora, una de sus manos se metió por mi blusa, acariciando mi vientre..

-¡Quita tu mano!- grité empezando a patear a todas partes como podía.

-¡No te muevas perra!- gritó el que estaba husmeando bajo mi falda al recibir una patada.

-¡NO! ¡NO TOQUES AHÍ!- el viejo estaba tocando mis bragas.

-Jajajaja, pero si esto es bonito- rió el que husmeaba bajo mi blusa.

Estaba perdida. Nadie en su juicio sano, andaría por estas calles. Fui tan estúpida en decidir pasar por aquí. Aún si me perdía por usar otro camino, tal vez no me estaría pasando esto. Mi cuerpo pesaba por la adrenalina que sufría. Mierda, estaba allí, en medio de la cuadra siendo tocada -casi violada- por un viejo de cuarenta y otro de unos veinte y pico. Ya no daba resultado gritar, estaba perdida.

Mis padres, mi hermana, ahora esto, mi vida realmente fue una escoria conmigo. Ya no valía la pena siquiera luchar. Todos se me fue al caño, desde la muerte de mi madre la vida ha sido una verdadera mierda conmigo. Solamente quería escapar de este mundo de torturas. Solamente quería escapar y estar lo bien lejos para gritar fuerte y que nadie me oyera. Sola, completamente sola, así no sufriría con las cosa malas que ocurrirían. Definitivamente… estaba perdida…

-¡Suéltenla viejos verdes!- un grito masculino se escuchó en toda la calle.

-¿Tu novio?- susurró el de veinte y pico.

-Naruto- susurré al verlo correr hacía mí.

-¡Saca las manos de su blusa!- como si se tele transportara le dio un puñetazo dejando al hombre arrojado en el piso -¡Tú saca tus manos de ahí!- una patada en el estomago del viejo que tocaba mis bragas lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

-¡Mocoso!- gritó el de veinte tomándolo del cuello.

-¡Naruto!- escapé un grito al verlo caer al suelo.

-N-No te preocupes, solo aléjate. Todo estará bien- tomó el brazo del tipo y lo tiró hacia delante, dejándolo pasar sobre su espalda, cayendo al suelo.

El viejo le metió dos trompadas tirándolo al suelo. Estaba preocupada, y no podía echarme a correr, eso sería de una aprovechada. De pronto, recordé las clases de Taijutsu que me había enseñado mi padre de pequeña, mi abuelo se las enseñó y él a mí. Decidida y detrás, le metí una patada en el hombro al viejo. La habilidad elástica de mi cuerpo era increíble, siempre lo decía Ino. Lo dejé tirado del dolor.

-¡La perra sabe pelea!- escuché a mi espalda y solamente recibí un puñetazo en la nuca. La visión se me empezó a borrar luego de caer al suelo. Mi respiración era entrecortada.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!- percibí el grito del viejo y luego los vi correr a los dos.

Mi rostro estaba contra el suelo. Ya la visa estaba nublada. Sentía marearme aunque estuviera tendida en el suelo.

-¡Hinata!- vi a Naruto acercar su rostro al mío -¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, respira!- el sonido ya ni se acoplaba bien, era como si el mar tapara mis oídos -¡Hinata, responde…

**-.-.**

**¡Y aquí dejamos el capítulo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si es así, háganmelo saber con un review.**

**La idea surgió… , bueno no sé cómo surgió, pero quería hacer un fic un tanto distinta a la realidad de Hinata. Por eso escribí que su padre la quería, también cambié un poco su personalidad tímida.**

**Disculpen si no les agrada las palabrotas, pero le da más "PUM" a la historia.**

**Otra cosa, lo del cambio de asientos, lo leí en Hush Hush ¿Lo han leído? Yo he leído tres páginas, pero no es lo mismo por Internet. Por eso quiero el libro. Hablando de libros, dejen junto a su review los libros que hayan leído y les haya gustado. Yo he leído: Halo (Alexandra Adornetto), amé este libro, también La Dama del Alba (una obra de teatro con la cual me identifico) y otros libros, pero más este.**

**Disculpen mi atraso con mi otra historia "Contigo hasta le final", pero mis ideas hicieron piiiuuuummmm… cayeron a un vacío y no las puedo sacar de allí. Estoy en BLANCO. Nada de nada.**

**Lectores míos, me despido y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Comenzar de cero.**

**Bye Bye!**


	2. Aviso

**AVISO.**

**Queridos lectores/as:**

Hola, mis queridos lectores/as, bueno, este es el segundo aviso. El motivo de este aviso es porque mi notebook ha muerto. Esto quiere decir que todos mis trabajos para Fanfiction, han desaparecido. En estos momentos actualizaré de una computadora vieja, la cual tengo acceso los domingos, por lo que mis historias tardaran más. Bueno, los capítulos los escribiré, pero tardaré un tiempo. Espero que no se enfaden, he fallado con ustedes y pido mis miles de disculpas.

Si lees otras de mis historias, esto también pasará. Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ahorraré dinero, comparé una nueva notebook o arreglaré esta y comenzaré a escribir lo más pronto posible. Mis amados lectores/as, nos leeremos tan pronto sepa como solucionar este problema. Desde ya muchas gracias y me despido. ¡Byee!

**Sally702.**


	3. Equivocada

**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Equivocada.

Moví lentamente mi brazo con el fin de saber dónde estaba, pero sentí algo extraño. Una superficie suave, como si fuera tela. Agarré algo con mi mano, ¿una sábana? Ok, esto ya estaba de lo más extraño. Me levanté de golpe y pude sentir como todo me daba vueltas. Diablos, en cualquier momento vomitaría. Miré con la vista nublada y solo había figuras extrañas. De seguro era por mi vista. Cuando empecé a ver con más claridad, divisé un armario, unos póster de algunos jugadores de rugby. Al lado, vi una silla con el uniforme de la escuela. Giré mi vista a un lado y vi una mesa de luz con un despertador, algunas fotos y una lámpara de mesa. Si tenía mis cabos en su lugar, se suponía que estaba dentro de una habitación, pero ¿de quién?

Me destapé con unas sábanas naranjas y negras, un tanto lindas, y apoyé mis pies sobre el suelo frío. Me di cuenta de que tenía mi uniforme escolar, eso significaba que nada "raro" había pasado, aún seguía con la ropa antes…, antes ¿de qué? Como sea, estaba confundida con un dolor de porquería en mi cabeza. Me acerqué a la mesa de luz y tomé un cuadro con una foto que me llamó la atención. ¿Quiénes eran?... ¡MOMENTO! ¡ERAN NARUTO, SASUKE UCHIHA DE LA CLASE DE INGLÉS Y SAKURA HARUNO! ¿¡Qué demonios significaba eso?! Ya, ya está claro que no recuerdo ni un copete de lo que pasó antes. Esto ya me estaba resultando raro.

Solté la foto instantáneamente cuando escuché un algo de vidrio proviniendo fuera de la habitación romperse. Alisé rápidamente mi uniforme, me di una mirada en el espejo colgado en la pared y abrí la puerta con cuidado.

Había un pasillo y, con otra puerta a un lado y unas escaleras que daban abajo. Caminé lentamente sosteniéndome de la pared -aún mi cabeza daba vueltas- y comencé a bajar como pude. Me sujeté fuerte del barandal y cada paso que daba era una posibilidad de terminar en el suelo. Una vez abajo, miré y me encontré con una sala. Pequeña, con unas paredes de un color amarillo suave, piso de madera; un sofá rojizo tirando a bordó sobre una alfombra marrón y a su lado una mesita de café. Claro que había fotografías colgadas y uno que otro estante.

Escuché un "demonios, ahí va otro", proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Sin dudarlo, caminé hacia la puerta y lentamente la abrí. Quedé sorprendida, extrañada y sobre todo confundida. ¿Qué hacía Naruto allí? Más bien, ¿qué hacía yo allí?

-Veo que despertaste- dijo agachado al piso.

-¿Eh?- ¿Llevaba tanto tiempo dormida como para que preguntara eso?

-Jaja, tranquila, no es tan tarde, son las siete- ¡¿Dormí once horas?!

-Espera, ¿qué hago aquí? No entiendo nada- susurré con esperanzas de que me oyera.

-Pues digamos que saliste de la escuela, unos matones -maricas diría yo-, quisieron hacer algo contigo. Lástima que llegué yo y les arruiné la fiesta- soltó con un tanto de molestia.

¿Matones?... ¡Recordé!... Mi padre, mi hermana, el día horrible en la escuela, el cambio de compañero, quererme arrancar los pelos, Naruto diciendo que me detenga, luego que escapé, unos pervertidos que quisieron violarme y el golpe en la nuca que me dio uno de los viejos.

-¿Recordaste?- preguntó con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Gra- gra…

-¡Auch! ¡Demonios dolió!- gritó llevando su mano rápidamente al lavabo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- pregunté acercándome. Vi una cortadura un tanto grande y sangre que salía de ella -¿Te duele?

-No, es más, se siente como un abrazo de un osito de peluche- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Arriba de que me preocupo.

-Arriba de que te salvo la vida, te cargo unas cinco cuadras, te reviso la herida que tienes en tú nuca, te subo escaleras arriba y te recuesto en mi cama en vez del sofá. Si, claro, por ti no me preocupo.

¿Entendí bien? ¿El hizo todo eso? Realmente quedé un tanto sorprendida. Es decir, cualquiera podría haberme dejado tirada ahí mismo, yo misma lo haría con otra persona pero él.

-Ash, dame tu mano- le tomé la muñeca con fuerza y la miré -¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?- pregunté.

-Si- asintió-, está en el mueble de la sala, primer o segundo cajón.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo- salí de ahí dejándolo con la mano sobre un trapo de cocina, claro, perdiendo sangre, y me fui a buscar el famosos botiquín. Lo encontré en el segundo cajón -. Listo- dije entrando a la cocina de nuevo.

Tomé una bolsita de algodón y le puse un desinfectante que tenía.

-Auch, arde- se quejó.

-Aguanta- pedí. ¿Era un hombre o una niña?

Una vez que la herida quedó limpia, le coloqué unas gasas.

-Listo. Trata de no mover mucho el brazo, sino se abrirá la herida- dije guardando todo en el botiquín.

-Gracias- sonrió.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Esa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa… La forma en la que sus ojos se cierran, tuerce la boca y sonríe como un niño. Mi corazón latió por unos segundos rápido. ¿Qué pasa?...

-De nada- musité -. Debería irme, es tarde y no quiero molestar- empecé a caminar para las escaleras pero un leve jalón en la manga de mi mano me detuvo.

-Esp-Espera, es tarde y-y tenemos que terminar el poema que pidió Kurenai-sensei. Además pedí una pizza hace unos minutos…

-Está bien- sonrió otra vez -. Pero que quede claro que lo hago por el trabajo y por la pizza- sonreí esta vez yo.

-¡Genial! Podemos terminar el poema mientras esperamos la pizza.

-Me parece bien.

Caminamos a la sala, mi bolso ya estaba allí y nos pusimos a trabajar. Sacamos bolígrafo, hoja y corrector. Estábamos igual que la primera vez: sin ideas. Solo se escuchaba el reloj. Empecé a golpear la punta del lápiz contra mi mano. Vamos piensa. Dejé llevar mi mirada a unos de los cuadros

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunté al ver una foto con dos personas. Una mujer hermosa, pelirroja, de cara fina, con una sonrisa que ya eh visto. A su lado un hombre igual a Naruto, cabellos rubios, ojos como el mismísimo cielo y una sonrisa que demuestra toda la alegría interior.

-Son mis padres- respondió.

-¿Y dónde están ahora?- pregunté sin saber respuesta.

-No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que estén donde estén ellos me observan y haré que se sientan orgullosos de mí. ¡De eso seguro!

Sus padres estaban muertos…, y yo le grité que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo me sentía.

-Idiota- mascullé para mí misma.

-Si ya sé que soy un idiota, no me lo recuerdes.

-¡No! ¡Tú no! ¡Yo!- aclaré- Te grité sin saber por lo que has pasado.

-Y no me importa- dijo -. Te entiendo a la perfección, pero la muerte de mis padres es algo que oculto, hay gente que usa eso para lastimarte- verdad. Aún recuerdo cuando murió mi madre, había niñas en el salón que se reían por no tener madre…

-Eres fuerte- susurré.

-Gracias- sonrió. Mierda, me escuchó.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré la Luna. La hermosa Luna que me acompañó en mis noches más tristes. La verdad, es mi astro favorito. A diferencia del Sol, ya que cuando me quiero asolear, mi piel queda roja y luego duele.

-Prefiero el Sol.

-¡Ah!- grité al ser sorprendida -¡Adelante, mátame de un susto!- expresé enojada.

-Jejeje, lo siento- se marcaron sus extrañas marcas en su rostro.

-Yo prefiero la Luna- sonreí.

Stop. Alto. Momento. ¿Sol y Luna? Sus ojos, los míos…

-Naruto- murmuré.

-¿Qué?- desvió su mirada la cual estaba clavada en el cielo estrellado.

-Creo que acabo de tener una idea para nuestro poema.

-¡Genial! ¡Manos a la obra!- exclamó.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empecé a escribir en la hoja.

_**Sol y Luna**_

_**Ella, oscura como la noche.**_

_**Él, radiante como el día.**_

_**Ella, tan fría.**_

_**Él, tan cálido.**_

-¿Y bien?- pregunté al entregarle la hoja. La idea surgió entre las diferencias entre Naruto y yo. Yo soy fría, callada, de ojos opalinos. Él es cálido, ojos como el cielo, es todo lo contrario a mí.

-¡Me gusta!- exclamó eufórico -A ver, déjame seguir.

_**Completamente opuestos.**_

_**Completamente contrarios.**_

_**Sus vidas ajenas.**_

_**Sus cualidades diferentes.**_

Me devolvió la hoja. Lo leí desde el principio y quedé maravillada. Podría ser un chico, pero realmente es alguien maravillo… ¡DESPIERTA!  
-Esta buenísimo. Tengo otra- dije continuando.

_**Aún así se amaban.**_

_**Aún así se soñaban.**_

_**La Luna lo quería para la eternidad.**_

_**El Sol la apreciaba sin su otra mitad.**_

Lo leí lentamente, tomé una goma dispuesta para borrarla pero su mano me detuvo.

-Espera, quiero leerlo- pidió suave, con delicadeza. Parecía que quería que no me avergonzara, que no me arrepintiera y lo borrara.

-T-Ten- le dí la hoja temblando.

-Gracias- lo leyó una y otra vez -. Llevas a toda una escritora dentro tuyo- sonrió -¡Bien, mi turno!

_**Se cruzaron en los eclipses.**_

_**Lunares y solares.**_

_**Se vieron hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**Y se enamoraron en ese momento.**_

-Jejeje- observé como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosita. ¿Qué había escrito? Tomé el papel y lo leí lentamente, con cuidado. Al terminar mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Va-Vaya- exclamé -, está bue-bueno- sonreí y él también.

-Gracias.

-Ya casi terminamos, creo- suspiré.

Ahora, venía mi turno de escribir, piensa…

**La hermosa Luna blanca,**

**Observada por los lobos.**

**El radiante Sol amarillo,**

**Cantado por las aves.**

-No me parece- dije luego de escribir y pasarle la hoja.

-No, no, me gusta. Está lindo y es verdad- ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonreír de esa forma?!

-Si-Sigue- pedí.

-Claro. ¡Eh aquí la última estrofa! ¡La más genial de todas!

-Oh wow, tenemos a todo un apasionado de la poesía- exclamé con ironía.

-Así es mi bella dama- sonrió. ¡Estúpidos sonrojos!...

_**Aunque casi nunca se vean,**_

_**Son almas gemelas.**_

_**Y aunque no lo crean,**_

_**Ellos dos se anhelan.**_

_**Hyuga Hinata y Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.**_

-¡Terminado!- exclamó como niño en Navidad -¡Dios, somos unos poetas!- sonrió.

-A ver…

Leí la última estrofa como tres veces. Si no me equivocaba, la Luna era yo y el Sol era él. Ambos en una historia de amor… Recalculando, recalculando…

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?- preguntó.

-Se podría decir que somos unos genios.

-¡Ves Hina, somos unos genios!- en menos de un segundo, me abrazó atrayéndome hacia él. Cálido. Pensé. Así era. Un olor a shampoo de hombres me llegó a las fosas nasales. Rico, dulce. El chico, él, Naruto, ¿quién demonios era para que yo lo tratase como una basura? Creo que todo este tiempo me he equivocado.

Correspondí a su abrazo. Sus brazos musculosos, sujetándome suavemente. Su espalda ancha. Sus cabellos rubios, desprendiendo ese olor tan embriagador. Era parte del equipo de rugby, sino ese cuerpo que tiene no existiría. Era lindo chico, sus ojos hipnotizaban. Fue lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando lo conocí

**Flash Back.**

_-¡Muy bien clase, hoy practicamos pases con la pelota!- decía Guy-sensei -¡Pero no quiero a dos chicas juntas, charlan demasiado!- una risa por parte de los chicos se escuchó -¡Ni tampoco a los chicos juntos porque patean fuerte y rompen cosas!- ahora una risa de las niñas._

_Se escuchó el silbato y comenzó la actividad._

_Una niñita, menudita, cabello corto con dos mechones largos a los lados, ojos blancos, y mejillas rosaditas. Estaba aislada, sola en un rincón de la cancha. De pronto, un muchachito de cabellos rubios, llamativos ojos azules y mejillas con marcas zorrunas en ellas se le acercó._

_-¿Tienes compañero?- preguntó el chico de nombre Naruto._

_-N-No- respondió suave la niña. Quedó impresionada, alucinada. Su corazón latía de tal manera que en cualquier momento se le salía. Los ojos de ese chico eran como dos zafiros. Deslumbrantes, únicos se podría decir. Demostraban el alma del niño. Un alma pura, cálida e inocente. Eran dos ojos por los cuales alguien mataría y amaría a la vez. Bellos y sin igual alguno…_

_-Ven, mejor será practicar o el sensei se enojará- Naruto tomó a la niña y empezaron a practicar._

**Fin Flash Back.**

¿Quién lo diría? Naruto te convertiste en alguien increíble. Eres respetado, querido. Nunca llegué a pensar que el chico que se escapaba de clases y le hacía jugarretas a los profesores se convertiría en un hombre amable, cariñoso, cálido… Así es, contigo me siento cálido a tu lado. Naruto… Naruto lo siento, realmente te pido perdón. Te he tratado mal y todo sin conocerte. Perdón…

-¡Pizza!- me separé de golpe con los mil y un colores en mi rostro.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó. Lo miré rápido y vi que tenía un leve sonrojo.

Luego de que le pagara al chico de las pizzas, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. Era de queso con aceitunas. ¡Rica!

-Ey Naruto- llamé.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tratando de cortar un pedazo de queso con los dientes.

-Jaja- me reí -. Solo quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Por?

-Porque te he juzgado mal antes de conocerte bien- tomé el vaso con agua -. ¡Ah y gracias!- sonreí e ingerí el agua.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aún luchando con el queso.

-Porque estuviste cuando más necesité de alguien. Por eso, gracias…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Y aquí yo pisando tierra firme luego de ahogarme en lágrimas por no poder publicar! He actualizado mi otra historia que se titula "Contigo hasta el final". Pasen, lean y dejen un review a esa historia. ¡Ya casi llegamos 100! ¡Ayúdenme a cumplir mi meta con esa historia!**

**Bueno, volviendo aquí. Si tardé, pero mi notebook se ha muerto (se quemó) ¡MUCHO ANIME LA FUNDIÓ! ¡Pero aquí yo publicando desde la casa de mis abuelos! ¡Kami-sama protégelos, ellos tienen compu! ¡Wii!  
Bueno, debo irme. Claro, dejen un review y no olviden pasar por mi otras historias y por qué no, dejar un review.**

**Aquí me despido vivita y coleando.**

**Byee!**


	4. Nuevos amigos

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nuevos amigos.

Ok, esto ya era el colmo. ¡Ni que el poema fuera tan horrendo! Es decir, que no creo que tengan que quedarse así como idiotas. ¡Hasta la profesora se había quedado quieta! ¡Por favor, Kurenai-sensei, usted no puede! Esto se estaba poniendo fastidioso y la verdad es que, por más que sea una persona pasiva, me estaba hartando. ¡Vamos, el poema en comparación a los otros si es algo! La profesora estaba muda al igual que mis compañeros de clase. Nada, ningún ruido o sonido erótico. ¡Ni una mosca! ¡Ok, suficiente! ¡Una cosa eran los retrasados de mis compañeros de clase, pero otra cosa era la profesora!

-Tsss- me chistaron al costado. Giré y vi a Naruto con cara de "¿Qué rayos miran tanto?"

-¿Qué?- pregunté en un susurro viendo a todos que seguían mirando.

-¿Soy yo o tú también los ves?- preguntó apuntando al salón.

-Nah, tranquilo- dije -, yo también los veo.

Bien, estaba llegando a mi punto límite. Esto ya me incomodaba. Aún, por más que sean unos retrasados, no pueden mirarnos así con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Sensei- llamé a la profesora la cual parpadeó un par de veces y salía de un "trance" -. ¿Cómo ha estado el poema?- pregunté a lo cual ella tardó en responder.

-B-Bien- aclaró su voz y volvió a ser la profesora Kurenai que todos conocemos -. Por cierto, ¿quién hizo el poema?- achicó los ojos y miró a Naruto el cual parecía temblar ante esa mirada de intimidación.

-L-Lo hicimos Hinata y yo- respondió tratando de parecer serio pero la mirada de la sensei era más poderosa.

-¿Es cierto eso, Hinata?- preguntó mirándome a mí como si fuera la voz de la verdad.

-Así es- afirmé con un asentimiento. Pude ver que Kurenai quitó la mirada de Naruto y este respiró tranquilo.

-Está bien- anotó algo en su agenda -. Tomen asiento- dijo.

Caminamos a nuestros asientos y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los hicos reían, las chicas hablaban y luego el típico grito de la sensei diciendo que hagamos silencio.

-Eso fue raro. No sé porque nos miraban tan sorprendidos- murmuré para nosotros dos.

-Tienes razón- me dijo Naruto.

La hora fue aburrida, todo relacionado con el romance y los poemas. Estaba aburrida y me puse a dibujar conejitos en mi libreta. Muy de niña, lo sé. Luego tuvimos Historia, una de las materias en la que se me da fácil, por lo tanto ni presté atención. En la hora siguiente, Sociales, mi estomago empezó a llamar por comida. Rugió una vez y me alarmé. Miré a mis costados para saber si alguien lo había escuchado. Por suerte nadie y mi compañero de banco estaba roncando. Sería muy vergonzoso que alguien escuchara el rugido feroz de mis tripas.

De seguro se preguntarán por qué no he desayunado. Pues sucedió que me desperté treinta minutos antes de que abrieran las puertas al colegio, y como tardo quince minutos en llegar a la escuela a pie, con los otros quince minutos restantes me duché, vestí, preparé la mochila para la escuela y salí a paso rápido. Vieron, soy veloz. En fin, he aquí con mi estómago comiéndose a sí mismo por falta de desayuno.

El reloj era lo único que se escuchaba; nadie irrumpía a las clases, o mejor dicho todos conectados a sus celulares o iPod, escuchando música. El prestar atención es demasiado aburrido pero luego en los exámenes ahí sí que debiste prestar atención.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos de explicación sobre las antiguas civilizaciones japonesas, el timbre del receso sonó. ¡Al fin! Saqué mis cuadernos para la hora siguiente, al igual que mi dinero, y guardé las cosas de esta hora. Salí junto a mi mejor amiga, Ino, la cual me estaba esperando en la puerta del salón como siempre. Caminamos hasta la cafetería y cuando entramos… ay, Kami-sama. ¡Estaba hasta las polainas! ¡La fila prácticamente llegaba hasta la puerta de entrada! ¡Diablos!

-Wow, no sabía que disminuir el precio de la comida atraería a más gente- me dijo mi amiga tomando una charola dirigiéndose hacia la fila. Tomé yo una charola e hice lo mismo que mi amiga, me dirigí a la interminable fila. Cinco, diez, quince minutos pasaban. Después de casi media hora, llegó nuestro turno. Era oficial: mi estómago se había devorado a sí mismo.

Tomé un sándwich de lechuga, tomate y jamón junto a una botella de jugo de naranja. ¡Que rico! Ino tomó una manzana y un jugo de manzana. Ella y sus dietas… Finalmente pagamos las cosas y buscamos un lugar dónde sentarnos.

Pero ahora había otro problema, el lugar donde sentarnos. No solo había una gran fila, sino que las mesas de la cafetería estaban todas ocupadas. La gran mayoría de los asientos se encontraban por distintitos grupos. Ejemplo: los deportistas, las populares -mejor dicho porristas-, los músicos y así varios más. ¿Dónde sentarnos? No sé.

-Oye, no hay ningún lugar- me dijo mi amiga buscando alguna mesa libre.

-Tienes razón. Tal vez deberíamos ir a…- detuve el movimiento de mi boca cuando giré la cabeza a la derecha y vi a Naruto el cual tenía su mano levantada haciéndome señas para ir a su mesa -. Olvídalo, encontré un lugar- dije encaminándome hacia su mesa.

Un jalón de mi ropa casi me hace tirar mi charola. Me dí la vuelta con el ceño fruncido para saber quién fue el idiota que me había tirado de la remera. Pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con Ino mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundida al ver su rostro.

-Pasa que ni en pedo me siento con la zorra de Sakura- dirigió una mirada asesina hacia la nombrada. Estaba con cabos sueltos. ¿Desde cuando Ino llamaba zorra a Haruno?

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- pregunté tratando de no atemorizarme por su mirada de psicópata.

-Nada, solo que es ella una zorra y zorra se va a quedar- expresó con enojo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!- le tomé su muñeca haciendo que casi caiga al suelo -. No tenemos otra mesa que ocupar. Ellos tiene lugares de sobra y nostras no queremos caminar por toda la escuela hasta llegar al parque y poder sentarnos allí- tenía razón. Ni loca iba a caminar por toda la escuela porque ella no quería sentarse con la supuesta zorra -. ¿O tu si quieres?- se giró y me miró con cara de enfado, pero luego no tuvo más opción que rendirse.

-Está bien- murmuró como niña enfada -. ¡Pero ni loca me siento cerca de ella! No quiero que se me pegue lo zorra.

Reí ante su comentario y me dirigí a la mesa de Naruto. Pude distinguir a Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Él estaba también en segundo grado, pero a un nivel superior. El nivel de los "ricachones", solo porque sus padres son dueños de una discográfica importante, Uchiha Record´s. Si, eso era discriminación, pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer. Me senté en el lugar al lado de Naruto e Ino a mi lado. Como la mesa era cuadrada, la distribución era así: Sakura en una punta, luego Uchiha a lo horizontal, junto a él Naruto y al lado de este yo, mientras que Ino estaba en la otra punta.

-Hola, Sakura, Sasuke- saludé a ambos. Ella me respondió un "hola" y el Uchiha un asentimiento. ¿Más frío imposible, no?

-¡Hola, Hinata!- me saludó con una sonrisa Naruto. Parpadeé por unos segundos y sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con un poco más rápido de lo normal. Esa sonrisa… me recuerda a… -¿Hola. Hinata?- Naruto hacía señas frente a mi rostro tratando de captar mi atención.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola!- saludé luego de salir de mis pensamientos.

Cierta persona estaba callada perdida en su manzana envuelta en papel film, ese de plástico elástico. Ino, si, ella no había dicho ni una palabra ni un "Hola" o un "¿Todo bien?". ¡Nada! La pateé por debajo de la mesa haciendo que me mirara con cara demoníaca.

-¿Qué?- masculló en voz baja sin hacer que los demás nos notaran hablando en voz baja.

-Saluda- le dije yo en un tono de reproche.

-¿Por qué?- infló sus mofletes de manera infantil. Podrá tener un cuerpo de infarto pero sigue siendo una niña.

-Porque es de gente educada saludar- dije como si yo fuera la madre y ella la niña -. Tú sabes eso, siempre me lo recordabas de pequeña a mí- y era cierto. Yo nunca fui de tener muy buenos modales. Era un poco contestadota, por eso ella siempre me recordaba que ante todo estaban los modales de una dama.

.Hmp- se cruzó de brazos -. ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?- me miró desafiante-. ¡Ah, no! ¡Ella quería pelea, pelea tendría!

-Quedarás como una mal educada- respondí ante su pregunta retadora. ¡Había dado en el blanco! Se descruzó de brazos, ablandó su mirada e hizo un movimiento con sus ojos al igual que un mohín.

-Hola- dijo decentemente sonriendo.

-Hola, Ino- saludaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez mientras que el chico emo solo asentía en forma de saludo.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros. Tan solo se escuchaba un barullo por parte de los demás, pero entre nosotros nada. Ino miraba su manzana -aún envuelta-; Naruto hacía algo con su celular, Sakura miraba a Sasuke y este sólo leía y escuchaba música. ¿Eran amigos o qué? Pues con tan sólo mirarlos se podría decir que los tres son diferentes.

-¿Cómo has estado, Ino?- el silencio fue roto ante la pregunta de Haruno.

Ino despegó la mirada de su comida y miró a la pelirrosa.

-Bien- respondió cortante. Hmp, empiezo a sospechar que sí me he perdido de algo.

-¿Y tus padres cómo han estado?- preguntó otra vez. Era evidente que Sakura quería entablar una conversación; al igual que era evidente que Ino no quería ni siquiera mirarla.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- ahora su tono era cortante con algo de enfado. Sip, me he perdido de algo.

-¿Y cómo…?- iba a preguntar otra vez pero un golpe en la mesa detuvo su boca.

-¡¿Puedes cerrar tu maldita boca?!- gritó mi amiga golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano.

Yo quedé congelada. Naruto detuvo lo que sea que estaba haciendo con su celular y miró confundido, Sasuke se quitó sus auriculares mientras despegaba la vista de su libro.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Yo sólo buscaba algo de qué hablar contigo!- exclamó furiosa la pelirrosa mirando a Ino con enfado.

-¡Pues yo no! ¡¿Acaso no lo notas?! ¡No quiero ni tengo que hablar contigo!- gritó alzando su voz - ¿¡O es que acaso olvidaste lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos!?- ¿última vez? ¿Ya se conocían?...

-¡Lo recuerdo!- gritó Sakura poniéndose de pie -¡Me lo dejaste claro como el agua!

-¡Vaya, yo creí que te hacías la tonta!- uh, creo que se pasó ante ese comentario -¡Te lo repito frentona: entre tú y yo ya no hay nada de qué hablar!- gritó Ino parándose.

Los ruidos dentro de la cafetería se habían detenido; éramos el centro de atención. Todos miraban la "pelea" que había entre ellas dos.

-¡¿Aún seguirás enojada por eso, cerda?! ¡Por favor, fue hace como dos años!- gritó Sakura.

-¡Si! ¡Seguiré enojada!- respondió con otro grito Ino -¡Me cambiaste! ¡Me dejaste de lado sin darme explicación!-. Ok, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban…

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡TÚ ERAS LA QUE SE HABÍA ALEJADO DE MÍ!- gritó la pelirrosa acercándose a Ino.

-¡NO TE VENGAS A HACER!- gritó Ino acercándose hasta ella - ¡ME CAMBIASTE POR KARIN! ¡ME DEJASTE POR UNA PERRA!- parecía que en cualquier momento se le cortarían las cuerdas vocales de tanto gritar -¡PERO YA SABES, ENTRE PERRA Y PERRA VA!- era oficial, si esto no terminaba lo siguiente que se vería serían puños voladores.

Karin era una muchacha pelirroja de gafas. Un tanto fastidiosa y presumida. Chocaba con ella un par de veces, pero de suerte se fue de la cuidad. ¡Por suerte!

-¡Tú no sabes, Ino!- gritó Sakura -¡No fue así! ¡Yo solo…!

-¿¡Tú solo qué!? ¡No me vengas a decir que te alejaste porque yo estaba distante contigo! ¡Si estaba así, sin hablarte, fue porque ni me dabas bola! ¡Por eso te dejé bien en claro que entre tú y yo no había nada más!- explotó, Sakura dejó salir sus lágrimas ante las palabras de Ino.

Naruto estaba a punto de pararse pero la mano de Sasuke en su hombro le hizo detenerse.

-Déjalas. Ellas tienen cosas pendientes- murmuró Sasuke quitando su mano del hombro del rubio volviendo su mirada a las chicas.

-¿Sabes?- murmuró Ino - Te consideré mi amiga… perdona, sólo me equivoqué- soltó su llanto mudo agachando la mirada dejando a una Sakura aturdida.

Este momento parecía de película. Solo dos chicas desconocidas con los mismos recuerdos…

-Ino… perdona. ¿Si? Y-Yo… Yo nunca quise que esto pasara. Me di cuenta tarde de que Karin sólo me había utilizado para acercarse a Sasuke. Ella quería acostarse con él y yo… de haberlo sabido jamás te hubiera dejado- trató de explicar con la voz quebrada. Cuando dijo "acostarse con él" Naruto y yo miramos al aludido. Estaba inmune, firme, como si nada de eso pudiera afectarlo. –Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento- pidió agitando su cabeza para los lados. –Lo siento, de verdad, te pido disculpas si te he lastimado. Pero… te necesito, Ino, te necesito como amiga de vuelta. Llevó sus manos a su pecho -. Me haces falta. Ya no tengo a esa amiga con la que hacía locuras y luego me reía. ¡Te extraño!... Y-Yo te consideré mi amiga… pero a diferencia de ti aún lo sigo haciendo- cayó de rodillas al suelo dejando escapar sus lágrimas, soltando sollozos. Nadie hacía nada, tan solo miraban la escena como espectadores de cine. Algunos asombrados, otros petrificados, otros llorando. –Perdona, he sido mala amiga. Sólo perdóname…- Finalizó en voz baja sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

Lo siguiente fueron los sollozos de Sakura. Creo que amabas -Ino y Sakura- habían dejado salir todo lo que tenías guardado desde que dejaron de ser amigas. Un ruido de tacones pisando se escuchó: era Ino caminando hacia la pelirrosa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Levantó su cara mirándola directo a los ojos. Pensé que le daría una bofetada pero nada de eso era, sino un abrazo. Así es, Ino la había abrazado.

-¿Tan difícil fue decirlo, frentona? ¿Hasta esto debimos llegar para que mostraras arrepentimiento en tus ojos?- murmuró entre lágrimas. Por esa razón la había mirado a los ojos -Te perdono. Tú… también me haces falta.

Aplausos, silbidos, más llantos se empezaron a oír. Respiré aliviada; cuando Ino se ve armada en escándalos, no para hasta ganar. Creo que esta vez fue un empate. Sasuke sonrió torcidamente volviendo a conectar sus auriculares al igual que a seguir leyendo. Naruto sonrió a su manera… esa manera a la cual me recuerda a… La campana que indicaba el final del receso sonó. ¡Tan sólo dos horas y nos iríamos!

Luego de matemáticas y biología -las cuales son materias fastidiosas-, terminó la jornada. Salí junto a Ino y Sakura, las cuales, luego de la discusión en la cafetería, volvieron a ser amigas. Caminábamos hacia la calle cuando Ino me detuvo.

-Hinata, ¿está bien si me voy con Sakura? ¿No te enojarás?- me preguntó.

-No, tranquila. Ve con Sakura, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar- sonreí -. Además ya sabes que soy Gatúbela y debo salvar a la ciudad- añadí guiñando el ojo.

-Jaja- rió Sakura pero luego me miró con una sonrisa -. Gracias, Hinata. Gracias por estar con Ino cuando yo no lo hice.

-No hay de qué- dije.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Por cierto, ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos- sonrió Sakura mientras se iba con Ino.

-Nos vemos, Hinata- se despidió Ino.

-Nos vemos- le dije.

Empecé a caminar para mi casa tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido de ayer. Después de todo me pegué uno de los más grandes sustos de mi vida, casi fui violada.

-No, no debo pensar en eso…- murmuré mientras que a su vez escuchaba que alguien fritaba mi nombre a lo lejos. Me dí media vuelta para ver quién me llamaba. Era Naruto el cual venía corriendo desde la mitad de cuadra.

-¡Hinata, espera!- gritó llegando hasta mi. Apoyó las manos en su rodilla respirando agitadamente - El teme y yo te llevamos hasta tu casa- dirigió la mirada a un auto negro nuevo. Hmp, ¿quién sería el teme?

Lo seguí hasta el auto y me subí. Descubrí que el teme era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Anda Teme, llevemos primero a Hinata y luego me dejas a mí- sonrió Naruto dirigiéndome una mirada a través del espejo del auto.

-Hmp, dobe- soltó Sasuke arrancando el motor del auto. El teme y el dobe… increíble. Nah, ni ganas de saber por qué se nombran así. Tampoco entiendo lo de cerda y frentona. Tal vez me entere luego…

Sasuke había puesto We Found Love de _Rihanna_, una canción que me encanta. Mientras se escuchaba movía mis labios con la letra, me la sabía al derecho y al revés. Luego de cinco minutos en auto llegué a mi casa. Estaba por bajar pero…

-Hyuga- escuché a Uchiha nombrarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Si yo fuera tú, mañana llevaría la falda un poco más larga.

-Uchiha acaso tú…

**Flash Back.**

Había llegado a la escuela a tiempo. Bueno, a tiempo haciendo todo a las carreras. Mi muy puto despertador no sonó y de pedo me levanté treinta minutos antes de que abran las puertas. Llevé la mirada al cielo y vi que estaba un poco nublado, aún así, se notaba los pequeños huecos celestes del cielo.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí- murmuré con voz quebrada. Los extrañaba, eran mi familia… pero… aún así… debía continuar… -. En fin, no puedo andar deprimida por siempre- solté con un suspiro. -¡Ah!- grité. ¡El muy puto viento pervertido me levantó la falda escolar! ¡No! ¡¿Y si alguien me había visto mis bragas?! ¡No! Miré para todos lados sonrojada rogando al cielo, a los dioses y hasta a los umpalumpas que nadie haya visto mis bragas. ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie estaba ahí! ¡Nadie las había visto! -¡Uff!- respiré aliviada -¡Que suerte!-. Lo siguiente que hice fue adentrarme en el instituto…

**Fin Flash Back.**

¡NO! ¡ME HABÍAN VISTO MIS BRAGUITAS VERDES Y AZULES! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡No, no, no! ¡El cielo, los dioses y hasta los umpalumpas me habían traicionado! ¡Demonios! ¡Lo pero de todo que tenía que haberla visto Uchiha Sasuke! ¡El emo que no emite palabras! ¡Diablos!

-Uchiha- diré la cabeza como el exorcista con una mirada masoquista -, ¿has visto algo?- pregunté entre dientes.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. El viento puede ser muy traicionero- ¡A la mierda, me había visto.

-Mierda- mascullé -. Uchiha- volví a llamarlo pero esta vez sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó indiferente. ¿¡Cómo rayos podía estar tan tranquilo en esta situación?! ¡Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, aquí yo soy la cohibida!

-Ni una palabra, o diré que eres un pervertido violador de conejos- ¡WTF! ¡¿De dónde saqué eso?! Pues ni idea, pero me gustó y así se queda.

-Jaja- rió Naruto -. ¡Teme violador de conejos esa es buena!- reía aún más escandalosamente.

-Hmp. Yo no diré nada- dijo tranquilo y calmado -. Pero Naruto- miró al rubio haciendo que parara de reír -, he visto algo que tu quieres ver desde hace tiempo- soltó. ¡TRAICIÓN! ¡EL VIOLADOR DE CONEJOS ME HA TRAICIONADO!

-Traidor- refunfuñé molesta.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Naruto confundido. Luego de unos cinco minutos, le cayó la ficha - Falda más larga, viento traicionero, ninguna palabra… ¡OE TEME PERVERTIDO VIOLA CONEJOS Y HINATAS!- gritó apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡Baka!- golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza -¡No violo conejos y mucho menos Hinatas!- gritó.

-¡Pues eso no parece ser verdad!- gritó Naruto -Dime Hinata, ¿te ha hecho algo?- preguntó el rubio mirándome desesperado, a su vez preocupado.

-A mi nada. Pero pregúntale a los conejos que tiene guardados en su armario- dije antes de salir del auto -. Nos vemos- saludé con la mano viendo como el auto arrancaba con unos gritos como "pobres conejitos" o "¡No he violado nada!", o un ¡Yo los rescataré conejitos, no se preocupen!", y un ¡Baka!"

Luego de reirme entré en la casa sin saber la sorpresa que me llevaría…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, aquí dejamos el capítulo. **

**Bien, antes que nada, lamento la tardanza. Pero pasé la navidad aquí con mis abuelos y al día siguiente me fui a Brasil a pasar año nuevo. ¡Si hubieran visto los fuegos artificiales desde la playa! ¡Eran hermosos! Así que volví hace dos días y volví con miles de ideas. Dos de ellas serán: "Los vecinos de al lado" y "Candidato para Hokage". Bueno, ya poco a poco sabrán más de estas historias. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviwes, les agradezco de verdad. Así que vamos a responderlos. ¡Wi, me ha empezado a gustar esto de responder reviews! OK, aquí vamos…**

**didi denisa****: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí está la continuación! Am, por eso de las cosas de abajo, ¿te refieres a lo último del perdón y el gracias? Pues, si es eso, sip, me gustó mucho. Es que yo siempre he sido un poco prejuiciosa cuando conozco a gente nueva. De hecho, una de mis mejores amigas el primer día de clases dije que no me agradaba porque parecía creída, y no rea nada de eso. ¡Es una loca pervertida! Bueno, gracias por tu review. ¡Byee!**

**.**

**GirlBender L****: ¡Holiwiws! ¡Pues, me alegra! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Aquí está la continuación! Te agradezco que me entiendas, pero estoy de vacaciones por lo que trataré de publicar más seguido. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Byee!**

**.**

** .37****: ¡Holaywas! ¡Pues gracias! ¡Byee!**

**.**

**Davaru****: ¡Holis, Davaru! ¡Tienes razón, Naruto es un Sol! De hecho, el poema lo hice para una exposición de literatura en el instituto y pensé en Naruto y Hinata. ¡Y por otro lado es verdad, Hinata empieza a sentir ese bichito del "¿Qué demonios me pasa?". ¡Sip! ¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Byee!**

**.**

**ErzaScarlet-Sama****: ¡Ohayo! ¡Me alegro y muchas gracias! ¡Aquí está la continuación! ¡Byee!**

**.**

**ComeChocolate****: ¡Holasa! ¡Naruto el chico perfecto desde tiempos inmemorables, tú lo has dicho! ¡Hinata y su aire más Kol! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Byee!**

**.**

**Y aquí llegamos por hoy. Espero que hayan comenzado el año bien y les deseo un feliz 2014. ¡Ya saben, vean más anime y lean más fanfction! *voz comercial de propaganda barata*. Bueno, me despido.**

**Byee!**


End file.
